


About Wombats

by FormidablePassion



Series: Curious Conversations [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Sam's there if you squint, Still not crack, Talk about poop, wombats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Cas couldn't say something like that about wombats and just leave it.Now he had to know.





	About Wombats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekkitty (braezenkitty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/gifts).



> This is for geekkitty, I wasn't planning on doing this, but she was interested.  
> All the information here is correct to the best of my knowledge and the great google.  
> Again, not beta'd or edited.

Behind Cas Dean saw Sam beat a hasty retreat into the kitchen. He let a grin slide into place. For all his love of knowledge, learning about the mysteries of poop isn’t something his brother wants to do.

 

“Wombats poop cubes? Like squares?” He quirked an eyebrow. 

 

Cas looked up at him, blue eyes only slightly squinty. 

 

“Dean, cubes are three dimensional, much like a box, squares are not. It would be illogical for their droppings to be squares.” 

 

“You know what? We are going to completely ignore the fact that you thought I didn’t know what a cube was and go right to it, it would be illogical for wombats to poop  _ squares _ but not  _ cubes _ ? Am I understanding you correctly here?”

 

Cas simply leveled Dean with a look like he wasn’t sure if he was mocking him or asking an honest question. 

 

“Cas, if wombats poop  _ cubes _ you don’t think that is illogical?”  

 

“I am not one to say what is logical or illogical when it comes to my father’s creations, Dean. Why would it be illogical?” 

 

Dean shut his mouth when he realized that it was openly slightly as he gave Cas a dumbfounded look. 

 

“How is it even remotely logical to basically shit bricks, Cas?” 

 

Dean was still baffled at how this man, no,  _ Angel of the Lord _ , almost as old as time itself could see how crazy, and painful, it would be to push out something shaped like a lego. 

 

“They do not-”

 

“Shit bricks.” Dean finished for him. “It’s just a saying, man.”

 

“Dean, wombat feces is the driest feces on this planet, because of it’s incredibly long digestive tract their body absorbs every bit of moisture from their fibrous diet.” 

 

“Yeah Cas but that-”

 

Cas glared at Dean and continued.

 

“Sometimes it even takes up to eighteen days for a meal to pass completely.”

 

“That still doesn’t explain the cubes...I mean it isn’t like their, their...backside has a square hole in it. Does it?”

 

Cas sighed and closed his book. 

 

“No, Dean, their  _ anus _ is not square.” 

 

Dean stared at him waiting for more. 

 

“You gonna expand on that a bit more, buddy?” 

 

“I do not know why it is cube shaped, exactly.” 

 

“You have an idea though.” Dean grinned at him.

 

“Well their scat is so dry it is believed that the complete lack of moisture might be the cause for the inability to be formed into a more cylindrical shape as it passes through the -”

 

“You can leave it at passes.” Cas gave him an unimpressed look.

 

“In addition wombats have incredibly poor vision, they rely on smell to move around. They are also solitary animals, so along with scent marking their territory they leave their droppings on rocks and logs, as a sign that it is their territory and as a way to attract a mate, the flat sides are beneficial to keeping it stationary.” 

 

Dean was stunned for a moment. 

 

“What’s wrong, Dean?”

 

“Dude. Wombats are into scat play, and that attracts a mate?” 

 

Cas let out an exasperated sigh. “They do not  _ play with it, _ Dean.”

 

“Yeah, sure whatever say there, buddy. It’s still weird.”


End file.
